There is, currently, a great deal of interest in the use of solid and liquid core dielectric fibers as waveguides at optical frequencies, in much the same way as wires and metallic waveguides are used at the lower frequencies. However, if such fibers are to be used in this manner, it is evident that there will be a corresponding need for a quick, convenient and inexpensive means for splicing sections of fibers together in the course of their use.
An essential requirement of any practical splicing technique is that it resolves the alignment problem. When one considers that optical fibers have core diameters ranging from a few microns to a few mils, and that an alignment error of as little as half a diameter will result in a coupling loss of about 3 decibels, the magnitude of the problem becomes apparent.
It is, therefore, the broad object of the present invention to provide a group of optical fibers which lends itself to accurate and simple splicing procedures.
It is a further object of the invention that a plurality of such fiber groups be conveniently capable of being formed into optical fiber cables.